


Just Desserts

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen, Pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: “It will be spaghetti, I swear to you, that unifies Italy.”-Giuseppe Giribaldi, nationalist, general, and all-around unifier of Italy.Romano begrudgingly presents Veneziano with a plate of pasta.





	Just Desserts

(Sometime in the 1860s)

“What  _ is  _ this?” Veneziano regards the plate with a childish pout on his face. Romano makes a face. That’s the same tone he uses when he has to eat  _ Germany’s  _ food. 

“It's not that pizza stuff you sent a few months back, is it? Because focaccia tastes better than that.” 

Romano contemplates this for a second, and then wonders what his brother would look like on his knees begging for his life. 

“Shut the fuck up, Veneziano. Pizza is a million times better than your crap focaccia, and if you don't like this dish I am straight up disowning you, fuck unification and fuck you.”

Spitting out the words with an intense glare, he pulls the silver lid off the stupidly fancy plate and slams it on the table.

“Stupid fucking  _ fratello,”  _ he grumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets, more than ready to walk out the door. Stupid Veneziano and his stupid dislike of food that wasn't a carbon copy of the crap France had shoved down his throat, telling him it was  _ la belle nourriture  _ or some shit like that.

He yanks his coat off its hook, one foot out the door before he realises the white noise in the back of his mind  _ wasn't _ his brother pouting loudly like a five year old. 

“Romano,” his brother was saying, practically knocking Romano over with enthusiasm. 

“What the fuck-” Romano turned, grabbing his brother by the wrist. A silver fork clattered to the floor. 

His brother had a smear of tomato sauce on his cheek and a huge grin on his face. He pulled Romano into a death grip of a hug before Romano even had the chance to protest.

“Romano!” He said excitedly, and Romano had the displeased thought of  _ get your fucking tomato sauce laden face off my clothes  _ but his brother was crushing him so tightly and smiling so brightly the words didn't make it to his mouth.

“I love it!”  _ You damn well fucking better,  _ “Thank you!”

Maybe this unification thing could work out after all. 


End file.
